Demonic World
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Sequal to Demonic Island: It's been 15 years since Gaara and his family left the island and lived in peace. But trouble soon comes as Sasuke returns and tries to take Sakura for his own. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1:Family

**Here it is people, the sequal to Demonic Island! Cheer and... all that other stuff...**

**I don't have anything to say that is point but enjoy.**

**READ FIRST!**

**I know that my grammer and spelling isn't great so please back off. I don't need a bunch off people telling me soemthing I already know.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Demonic World

Chapter 1: Family

Thunder was heard from a distance as dark gray clouds rolled in. The Suna High School bell rang as another day was over. The students all rushed out of the school in time for the clouds to rain. Teenagers rushed to their buses, cars or to their parents waiting for them, to get out of the rain.

Two hours after the bell, a figure in a black raincoat stepped out of the building with a large umbrella. Carefully the figure walked down the steps of the school so they didn't slip and fall. Once they hit the bottom the figure quickly took off running down the main path of the school and then down the street.

Lighting could be seen off in the distance as the thunder got louder. The figure splashed into many puddles as the bottom of their coat was soaked through. The rain pored down even harder that it was almost hard to see anything from a distance.

The figure soon arrived at a large beautiful mansion with a lovely garden in front. The figure quickly ran up the stone pathway of the mansion and quickly pulled out a key to unlock the door. They pushed open the lovely stain wood double door and entered the large mansion.

The main hall had marble floors with a double stairway in the middle. Sitting in the middle of the two stairways was a large oak table with a beautiful arrangement of flowers on it.

The figure shook their umbrella outside and then closed the door and locked it. They then turned to a little bucket by the door where all the umbrellas were held. After they placed the umbrella away they turned around in time to be tackled to the ground by a red blur.

"You're late! You're late! Dad is going to be so mad at you!" said a small red head girl that sat on the figure.

"Yura, get off of you sister, un!"

The little red head girl looked behind her to see Deidara, her mother. Her mother was just as beautiful and young look as she did 15 years ago. There wasn't a single wrinkle on her face or a gray strand in her long blonde hair. She wore a black skirt that reached her knees and a white sleeveless blouse.

"Yes ma'am." The little girl named Yura crawled off her sister.

Yura was 9 years old and took a lot after her mother. She had tan skin, blue eyes and the same eye shape as Deidara. Her face looked quite a bit like her mother from her cheeks to her nose. Though the only thing she got from her father was the red hair, which was in two high pigtails and a few bags covering her left eye, like Deidara. She wore jeans and a long sleeve navy blue sweeter that was a little too big for her.

"Now apologize to Suki, un." Deidara ordered.

"Sorry Suki." Yura grumbled.

"Brat." Suki glared at her sister while Yura glared back.

Suki was now 15 years old and was quite beautiful. Though Yura took after her mother Suki took after her father. She had his face, skin coloring and brown eyes that are half closed with long eyelashes. She had long blonde hair that passed her waist and it was in a messy and yet neat style, like Sasori's.

"Suki you're soaking wet, un. Don't tell me you walked all the way from school, un? And where have you been, un?" Deidara asked in a worried motherly voice.

"I stayed after school for something, I'll tell you later." Suki looked at the ground.

"Alright, just go get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold, un. And be quick, you know how your father hates waiting, un." said the older blonde.

--

Naruto flew across the room and crashed into a white wall.

"You are to slow Naruto." Sasori said with no emotion.

The blonde pushed himself up to his feet and rubbed his shoulder. "Well… Gaara plays dirty!"

"I do not, and you are to slow." Gaara said from the other side of the room.

Sasori watched the two spar in their home dojo. About everyday the men of the house come here and practice their fighting skills. The reason why they do this is so they wouldn't be caught and taken to a dreadful place again.

"Give it up Naruto there is no way you can beat Gaara." said a brunette man that sat on the side lines.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Naruto yelled.

"This is all troublesome." said the man next to Kankuro.

"Could you at least show any interest Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Fighting's not my thing."

"Alright let's do this again, and be quicker this time Naruto. Begin!" Sasori gave the signal.

Both Naruto and Gaara charged at each other and threw punches and kicks at one another.

Outside the dojo room, Suki quietly walked down the hall in a white tank top and black sweatpants that the guys wore to. She tipped toe to the open doorway of the room and pocked her head in a bit. Inside she watched Naruto and Gaara go at it while Sasori, Kankuro and Shikamaru watched from the side. She could feel her father's anger and knew that he was mad that she was late.

"Fin! That's good enough for the day." Sasori ended the fight, "Suki! Get in here now!"

Suki jumped a bit at her father's voice but did as she was told. She slowly appeared and walked towards her father. Sasori gave her a small glare as she came in and stood in front of him.

"You are two hours later, where were you?" the older red head's voice was a little calmer.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she bowed her head, "But I stayed after school for something."

"And that would be?" Sasori asked.

"I'll explain it to you and mother at dinner." She said.

"Very well," Sasori looked over to Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro and Shikamaru, "You can all go."

The four vampires bowed to their leader before they left the room.

"Today we will work on defense." said Sasori.

--

Thunder roared through out the house, which made two 7 year old boys hide under a bed. One of them pocked their head out to see if it was safe. The little boy had red hair and emerald eyes, and wore gray pants with a long sleeve dark green shirt. Then the other boy pocked his head out to from under the bed to. He had ocean blue eyes and dark blue hair and tan skin. He wore an orange t-shirt with blue jeans.

They then heard footsteps outside of the room, heading towards their direction. Quickly the two boys decked back under the bed just as the door opened. The two 7 year olds watched a pair of legs walking around the room for a bit until they stopped in front of the bed.

"Seto, Kentai are you two in here?" came a female voice.

The two boys perked up at the familiar voice.

"Aunt Temari?" the red head asked.

Temari bent down to the floor and looked under the bed to reveal it was her.

"What are you two doing under there?" Temari asked.

"The thunder is scary." said the dark haired boy.

And to prove his point, both of the boys jumped at another roar of thunder.

"Is that all. There isn't anything to be afraid of." She gave them a warm smile.

"There isn't?" asked the red head.

"Nope, thunder is just apart of nature, like snow. In fact do you two want to see what's making the noise?" Temari asked.

Both of the boys nodded and crawled out from under the bed. Temari grabbed both of their hands and lead them to the window.

"Now watch carefully." The blonde told them as she pointed to the sky.

The two boys watched in silence for a few minutes until they saw a flash of lighting. Both of the boys watched in aw as thunder was soon heard after that.

"That's lighting, right?" asked the red head.

"That's right Kentai." Temari smiled at her nephew.

"And thunder comes from lighting." asked the dark haired boy.

"Yes and no, Seto. You two can ask your teacher tomorrow more about it, but for now it is dinner time." Temari grabbed both of their hands and led them out of the room.

--

The dinning hall was massive. It held a huge and beautiful chandler above a beautiful set long table. Pictures of artwork hang on the wall, as a giant fireplace held a fire on the side of the room.

Sasori sat at the head of the table since he was leader of the family. To his right was his wife, Deidara.

And next to her was their two year old son Tsurugi. He had his father's red spiky hair and his mother's blue eyes. His face was a combination of both his parents, he had Deidara's eye shape and he also had pale skin like Sasori and Suki. He wore a gray t-shirt and short blue pants.

Next to Tsurugi was Yura, and next to Yura was Suki, and next to her was Kankuro. Next to him was Temari, and next to Temari was her husband Shikamaru.

To Sasori's left was Gaara, and next to him was his wife Sakura. Sakura was next to their son, Kentai and he was next to his best friend Seto. Seto sat next to his mother, Hinata and she sat next to her husband Naruto.

Naruto sat next to his 4 year old daughter Shiori. She had long blonde strait hair like Hinata's, pale skin and ocean blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a dark blue sweeter.

"We should really mark the stuff that Temari made." said Kankuro.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Temari glared at her brother.

"It means that for more then 100 years you still can't cook." said Kankuro.

"Well like yours is any better." said Temari.

"Would you two shut up, you're giving me a headache." Gaara rubbed his head.

"Kankuro started it." Temari mumbled as she went back to her food.

"So Suki, what were you doing after school, un." Deidara asked her eldest daughter.

"I tried out for something." Suki said in an emotionless tone as she pocked at her food.

"And what is that, un?" Deidara asked again.

But Suki just shrugged as she continued to poke at her food.

"Suki, answer you're mother when she is talking to you." Sasori said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir." she stopped poking at her food and sat up strait, "My school is putting on a play… A musical really, and I," she turned red a bit, "I tried out for it."

"What musical is it?" Sakura asked from across the table.

"It's Sweeney Todd." said Suki.

"I know that one, your father and I went to see the very first one, un." the blonde took a sip of her water.

"What part did you try for?" Hinata asked.

"We found out who plays what tomorrow and I'm not really going for anything. But it would be kind of neat if I got the part of Mrs. Lovette." said Suki.

"But you sing like a dying cow." said Yura.

"Shut it brat!" Suki glared at Yura.

"Be nice you two, un. And Yura your sister doesn't seeing like dying cow she has a lovely voice, un." said their mother.

"I'm surprise your school is doing that play." said Gaara.

"That's what I thought to when I heard the news." said the blonde teen.

"I remember when I was offered a part in a play once, I think it was the main lead." said Kankuro.

"Oh please, the only lead you were offered was the janitorial lead." said Temari.

"And they still gave it to someone better." Gaara added.

"At least I was offered something unlike you two." said Kankuro.

Before the brunette knew it, smash potatoes were thrown right in his face by his siblings. He glared at the two and started to throw food at them.

"Knock it off you-" but Sasori never finished as a pile of green beans crashed into his face.

In no time the whole family started to join in, everyone but Suki.

'I should have gone to bordering school.' The teen hit her forehead on the table.

**I know, it's kind of tricky to keep track of all these kids. But I picture Sasori and Deidara having lot's of kids (Girls mainly). Anyway this story is sort of going to be about Suki and Sasori and the troubles they both face.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Memories I

**I have decided that every other chapter will explain Sasori's history with Orochimaru, how he met Deidara, forming trust with Gaara and so on. I just wanted to saythis first incase you guys get confuse.**

Chapter 2: Memories I

The streets seemed so empty as there were hardly any people out. A woman with long black hair in a beautiful pale blue dress walked the street, while pulling her red head son behind her.

The boy was 5 years old and wore a fancy suit that all little boys were wearing during this time.

"Mommy, why is daddy not with us?" the little boy asked.

"He's busy at the bank and couldn't come with us Sasori. But will see him at dinner." The woman smiled at him.

Little Sasori seemed satisfied with his answer and didn't ask his mother anymore. He let her tug him down the stone covered street until they arrived at the bakery. As soon as they entered inside they were greeted by the heavenly aroma of fresh bread. Sasori's mother let go of his hand and spoke to the barker as the little red head looked at the pastries.

After buying a loaf of bread, Sasori and his mother left the bakery and headed home. At the end of the street, a black carriage with two gray horses waited for their mistress and her son. The carriage driver opened the door to the carriage and bowed his head to his mistress and the boy.

--

"Grandma, why are mommy and daddy always gone?" little Sasori asked.

Chiyo look up from her book to see her grandson in front of her. She placed her book down and patted the spot next to her. Little Sasori crawled on to the sofa and sat next to his grandmother.

"Will Sasori, you know that your parents are very important people and they need to see and talk to more important people." said Chiyo.

"I know but I hardly ever see them. Mommy only takes me to the market once a month and I don't get to play with Daddy much either." said Sasori.

"I know it's hard for you, a child should always have a chance to spend time with their family." Chiyo smiled.

"Will you always be with me grandma?" asked the red head.

"I'm afraid not Sasori. I'm getting old and I wouldn't be around forever." said the old woman.

Sasori frowned and looked down at his lap. That was the answer he was afraid to hear from his grandmother. She was the only one that cared about him and was always around. He knew his mother and father loved him but they were hardly ever around to pay attention to him. So this leads him to the next question he was going to ask.

"Grandma, do I have other family?" Sasori asked.

Chiyo's eyes widen a bit at the question but quickly coughed to cover her surprise. This was a tricky subject that she needed to be carefully with and try not to reveal to much about her other son.

"Sasori I want you to listen to me very carefully and not speak of this to your parents." He nodded, "You have an uncle and his family, but your father no longer speaks to him."

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"It's something your uncle did to himself and to his family, something so terrible we don't speak it. But if somehow you are at a dead end and have nowhere else to go, seek them out. Do you understand Sasori?" Chiyo looked at him with a serious face.

"Yes grandma." He nodded his head.

Chiyo then smiled at him and patted him on the head. "Good, hopefully you wouldn't have to go see your uncle. Now go run along and play."

--

His grandmother died when he was 11 years old, leaving him even more alone then he was before. To him it felt like his parents were gone even more after Chiyo died. He barely saw them at dinner and a maid would come and take care of him, but the maid would only feed and dress him and then leave him to himself. He never felt so alone in his whole life.

On his 18 birthday he received word that both of his parents have become extremely ill and must stay at the hospital. Which means that Sasori would have to take charge of his father's position at the bank? Of course you could have image how thrilled he was when he heard this.

It was never his intention to follow in his father's steps and join the business. Sasori was a carefree man that wanted to work on his art, his beautiful eternal puppets and not be stuck in an old building. But he had no choice but to take his father's post until he is well enough to work again. But the only problem was that Sasori didn't know anything about working in the bank, so that's why his father sent his secretary to him.

So here was Sasori, an 18 year old teenager that had no experience in the business world in his father's home office. He fixed his coat a bit as he looked at himself in the mirror that his father kept in the office. Today he would meet his father's secretary that would teach and help him at the bank. Once Sasori was satisfied with him self, he stepped back a bit and stared at his reflection.

The red head sighed and frowned, "This isn't me."

Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said.

A maid entered and bowed her head. "My lord your father's secretary has arrived."

"Send him in." he groan a little, he really didn't want to do this.

The maid bowed again and left to fetch the secretary.

Sasori looked back at the mirror and tried to fix his hair a little, he might as will try to look the part and not be some spoiled brat.

Just then he heard the door open and turned around to the secretary he assumed. The man was very tall, but everyone was taller Sasori. He had long black hair, yellow eyes and white skin. And he wore a business like Sasori's but not as nice as his.

"You must be Lord Sabaku's son." His voice was creepy.

"Yes, I'm Sasori and you must be my father's secretary." said Sasori.

"Yes, my name is Orochimaru."

**I know that some of you are wondering if the summery was fake or not true. But come on guys this is just the begining, and I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve. Haven't let you guys down yet.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:The trunk

**Sorry everyone that I haven't updated but I've been so busy and this month had been crazy. Anyway this chapter might be a little boring, but it's necessary.**

Chapter 3: The trunk

"_There was a barber and his wife," _a boy sang quietly_, "and she was beautiful..."  
a foolish barber and his wife.  
She was his reason for his life...  
and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous.  
And he was naive._

The 16 year old boy with black short hair slowly walked across the stage with a face filled with sorrow.

_There was another man who saw  
that she was beautiful...  
A pious vulture of the law  
who, with a gesture of his claw  
removed the barber from his plate!  
And there was nothing but-_

"Stop!"

The boy groaned as he a scowl appeared on his face. He watched the drama teacher, Miss. Kurenai walk up onto the stage with the scrip in her hand.

"Nicky, you need to put your soul into. I want to _feel_ Todd's pain and grief from the audience, and try to move around the stage a bit more to. Places everyone!" Kurenai quickly left the stage.

Back stage the kids were working on sets, costumes or working on their parts. Suki watched Nicky sing his lines again from the back. Sadly she didn't get the part of Mrs. Lovette, but she did get the part of Johanna.

Suki wore a spaghetti strap white tank top, a red jacket (Like Tsunade's green one) and jean shorts that stopped above her knee.

She pulled her jacket up a bit more from the coldness inside the theater. She then flipped her scrip open to her big song scene, _Green Finch and Linnett Bird_. Miss. Kurenai said that she was perfect for the Johanna's part because of her face and attitude. Johanna was a vision of beauty with sadness in her life. And Johanna had the innocent, naïve and light attitude, while Mrs. Lovette was cunning, semi-wicked and dark.

She was a vampire for crying out loud, it doesn't get anymore darker then that! And some how a bimbo cheerleader got the part, that's what pissed Suki off. And to make it worse that bimbo gets to work with her crush, Nicky Kuhn.

Nicky had short black hair, pale skin and silvered eyes (Not like Hinata's eye). He wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and Sweeney's jacket.

His family moved here from England for unknown reasons a few years ago. Not many kids would go near him because he was scary and a bit creepy to. But Suki didn't mind since she was a vampire and lived with her cousin Gaara who was _way_ scarier then him.

To busy caught up in her own little world, Suki failed to notice someone sneaking up behind and then tickle her side. The blonde let out a small shriek of surprise and whirled around to see who it was.

"Nefertiti!" She glared at the girl that was laughing.

"I-I'm sorry -laughs- Suki –laughs- but I couldn't –laugh- help it." the girl laughed.

Nefertiti was Suki's best friend since 3rd grade. Nefertiti was half Egyptian, her mother was from Egypt that moved here and met her father. She had brown skin, long strait black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black skirt that stopped above her knees and a long white sleeve shirt that passed her hand a bit.

"So are you still upset that you're not Mrs. Lovette." Nefertiti stopped giggling.

"A bit. I just don't understand why I'm not dark enough to be her. I'm way darker then that bitch." Suki pointed to the cheerleader that was with Nicky.

"Yeah I don't get it either. Oh, now I remember what I was going to ask you. I need to take you measurements again for Johanna's dress." The dark haired girl grinned.

"Again? I swear you're number challenged or something." Suki said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm not! I… I just forgot where I left my notes for the measurements." said Nefertiti.

"Sure." The blonde said dully.

"You sure you're alright being Johanna, I've seen you get mad before and it's scary." Her best friend asked as she measured her arms.

"Yeah I'm fine with it. Johanna is an important part in the play and I get to sing still, plus I'm one of the few that live in the end." Suki smirked.

"That's looking on the bright side." Nefertiti grinned.

--

"What the heck is that junk?" Temari asked.

"It's not junk, it's an antic that I got for 13 bucks." Kankuro dropped an old trunk in the main hall.

"So what's in it?" Shikamaru looked at the old thing.

"Well," Kankuro rubbed his head nervously, "I don't know. The reason why I got it so cheap is because the guy couldn't open it."

"You're an idiot." said Temari.

--

Sakura was out back in the garden of the mansion, trimming some roses. She enjoyed working out in the garden it was her sanctuary that she could get away to.

It still amazes her to this day that she was a vampire living with a house full of vampires. And that she's married to a very sexy vampire to. She blushed a little at the thought, she still turns red when she thinks of her husband like that still. I guess something never change for her.

She was quite happy with the life she had but a little sad as will. When she became a vampire she had to sacrifice so much, her friends, her family and her carrier of being a doctor, she had to leave them all behind. But with loses came with gain, like her son Kentai. She loves him so much that could drown him in her love.

Sakura giggled as thought of the time she was terrified of him going on a field troop with his class to the zoo. She was worried that he would get hurt by a wild animal or get kidnapped by a stranger. It took Gaara almost two hours to calm her down and convince her that their son would be ok.

A sigh escaped from her as she shook her head at herself. She couldn't believe how childish she was acting on that day. But what mother doesn't act like that, she wasn't the only one. In fact Deidara and Hinata did something similar with Suki and Seto to.

"It must be a mother thing," Sakura giggled.

She stood up from the ground with some pink and red roses in her arms and headed back into the mansion. But before she could reach the backdoor to the kitchen, something out of the corner of her eye moved. The pink haired woman stopped and looked over to spot she thought she saw the movement. She waited for a while to see whatever it was to move again, but didn't get the chance when she heard Hinata calling her.

Her feet slowly started to move forward as she continued to stare. But her line of vision was broke once she entered inside.

In the treetops a shadow figure watched the woman stare at him until she was gone inside the mansion. Once she was gone the figure jumped out of the tree and returned to his master.

--

"I still can't believe that bimbo cheerleader fell off the stage during the _A Little Priest _number." Nefertiti giggled.

"It was a bit entertaining." Suki smiled a tiny one.

"Will I just hope we can get through the play without anymore… trips." The dark skin girl burst into another fit of giggles.

"I do to," Suki kicked a pebble down the sidewalk, "Sweeney Todd is a serious play that can't have any mishaps."

"We got like less then two weeks, I'm sure we'll do great." said Nefertiti.

Suki just nodded in agreement as they came to her house.

"I guess I'll see you later Su, see ya." Nefertiti waved goodbye and continued down the sidewalk.

Suki gave a small wave back with her normal bored look and walked up to the mansion. She entered the mansion and closed the door behind her and locked it. She then walked passed Kankuro's old trunk and towards the left set of stairs. But before she could take the first few steps she stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly Suki turned her hand and looked over her shoulder towards the told trunk.

The blonde stared at it with semi wide eyes for a bit until she dropped her bag and slowly walked towards it.

--

Hinata helped Sakura arranged the roses in the kitchen as they prepared them for the party tomorrow night. The Uchiha clan and the Sabaku clan have a strong alliance and they keep it strong by having a get together every six months.

"I do hope these roses are alright." Sakura stood back and looked at them with worry.

"I think they look lovely." Hinata smiled.

"I do to but those elders from the Uchiha clan are always picking at the stuff I do." Sakura frowned.

"Perhaps but Hana shuts them up if they do." Hinata moved one of the roses.

The pink haired woman giggled. "That's true, it's not wise to upset or anger Hana. I won't want to be the one to upset her and have an angry Itachi."

"Same here." Hinata agreed.

"Looking good ladies."

Kankuro entered the kitchen to find the women at work.

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." He grinned at her.

"Mommy!"

Just then Kentai came running into the kitchen and latch on to Sakura's leg. Kentai looked up at his mother with a pout and seem that he wanted to cry.

"What is it Kentai." The pink haired woman ruffled her son's hair.

"Cousin Suki wont share with me and Seto." said Kentai.

"Share what?" Sakura asked.

"Her dolls." Seto answered as he just entered the room.

"Since when did Suki have dolls? She barely touched them when she was little." said Kankuro.

"Kentai dear, were did your cousin get the dolls?" Sakura asked again.

"From an old trunk by the door." said the red head.

"Trunk? You mean my trunk! I've been trying to open that stupid thing for hours!" the brunette rushed out of the kichten.

Both of the woman looked at each other with questionable looks before they followed Kankuro with the kids.

--

"S-Suki?" Kankuro stared in shock at the sight before him.

Suki looked up at Kankuro from her spot on the floor by the trunk. "Yes?"

"How did you… when did you… are those from the trunk?" was all that Kankuro get out as Sakura and Hinata came with the kids.

Both of the girls were a little surprise to see that Suki was indeed surrounded by dolls, no… puppets. Seven puppets that was different from one another.

The first puppet was in Suki's arms, he had a white shoulder length hair, a white face with black eyeholes that seem like a skeleton's face. He wore a black trench coat with a matching hat, and a hook for a hand and a small but sharp blade as the other hand.

The second puppet sat up agents her legs in a hunch over position. He was dressed in a yellow, purple and red jester costume with a matching hat with a grin on his face.

The third puppet sat away from Suki in a up right position. It was a woman with pale white skin, long black hair that reached her waist and wore an orange and pink dress.

The fourth puppet laid over the edge of the trunk with the fifth next to it. The fourth hand a big muscular body and had a tiny bald head that was a cone shape head, he wore a red/brown turtle neck sweater with fingerless gloves. The fifth puppet had a normal size head but had a drill on top instead of hair. He wore a blue suit that was London style that the guards wore.

The sixth puppet sat up agents the corner in a hunch over position. It was a cowboy with a grin on his face with a mustache, he had six arms and all of them were holding guns.

The seven sat a few feet away from the sixth in an up right position. His face was covered in a black war helmet with a spike on top. He had red eyes and wore a general's battle uniform, and for his right hand he had some sort of sprayer for a hand.

"They wanted out." The blonde teen smiled.

"They?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Blade said they've been inside this trunk forever since their last master mistreated them." Suki held up the one in her hand known as Blade.

"He… told you that?" Kankuro asked with an uneasy feeling.

"Yes, they wish to live here with us, forever." Suki hugged Blade with a smile.

**That's right there in here! For those who seen the movie Puppet Master you can all image what's going to happen.**

**Yes Suki is strange but in the future chapters I'll explain more of her strange behavoir.**

**I tried to put Sakura more in this chapter since I know she was lacking in the last ones, and yes Itachi and Hana will soon appear in the future.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Memories II

**I know, I must be an evil bitch to you guys because of the last chapter.**

Chapter 4: Memories II

Just after a week of taking over his father's position at the bank Sasori got the hang of things very quickly and was doing a wonderful job. With Orochimaru's help it wasn't hard for Sasori to take over and fit in with the other bankers, much to the red head's disgust. He just prayed that his parents would get well soon so he didn't have to work at the bank and returned to his art. But sadly that wish wouldn't come true…

"Excuse me my lord." One of the maids knocked on the door while entering.

Sasori looked from the desk in the library. "What is it.?"

"The doctors that are caring for your parents are here and they wish to speak to you." said the maid.

"Very well," he closed the book that he was writing in, "send them in."

The maid bowed and left to fetch the doctors. Sasori stacked the books he got from the bank on the side of the desk and placed his pen away, he was always a neat freak when he was little. Just as he finished up the doctors entered the library and stood in front of his desk. All three of them had grim looks on their faces that he did not like.

"Sasori… we come with dreadful news about your parents." said the doctor in middle.

"Your parents… have passed on last night." said the taller doctor.

The red head stared at the men in front of him with wide eyes and his mouth open a bit. His parents were gone? No, no they can't be they were all he had left.

"We're truly sorry." said the taller doctor as he and the other two left.

Silence took over the library as a dreadful feeling filled the room. Sasori placed his elbows on the desk and rested his head in his hands. He felt like crying but couldn't find the lost forgot tears that he once had. When was it the last time he cried? He didn't remember crying when his grandmother died, was there something wrong with him?

"I heard the news."

Sasori didn't look up since he knew who it was

"It is indeed tragic to lose parents at the age of eighteen." Orochimaru spoke as he kneeled down next to Sasori.

Sasori didn't look up at the older man since he didn't feel like dealing with me. Let alone talking to him.

"Such a fragile thing, and yet beautiful." Orochimaru whispered.

Suddenly Sasori felt cold fingers running through his hair that made him freeze. Quickly he smacked Orochimaru's hand away and gave him a nasty glare, but this only made the pale man smirk. He didn't really want to deal with him and the news of his parents. Sasori stood up from his seat and stormed out of the library.

--

Arranging the funeral was probably the most painful thing Sasori had ever done. Even though his parents weren't always around for him he couldn't help but feel sad.

It was a cloudy day out in the graveyard as people dressed in black gathered around two coffins that were lowered into the ground. The priest spoke as two men started to throw dirt on the coffins as the people bowed their head in silent. Sasori was the only one that didn't bow and just started at his parents being buried. The funeral seem to go by so slow and everyone around him seemed to be in slow-motion, even when they talked to him he heard no words but watched their mouth moving so slow that it seemed like forever.

Once the funeral ended people started to take their leave until it was just Sasori that stood in the same spot. Orochimaru was the one that came to fetch the boy and took him home.

Sasori didn't really remember the ride home until the carriage came to a stop at the mansion. The door opened and Orochimaru helped him out since he saw the boy was still unstable about the news of his parents. They walked up the steps of the mansion and locked the door and entered inside. The pale man took both of their coats and hanged them up before he returned to the red head.

"This is indeed hard on you, I can see it in your eyes." said Orochimaru.

Sasori didn't move and continued to stare ahead at nothing.

"Oh what to do, it's obvious that you can't be alone in this house in your condition. Perhaps I should move in with you until I see that you can care for yourself again." said the black haired man.

"Hn." was Sasori's only reply.

"Very well then, tomorrow I'll arrange my things to come tomorrow. But for now you need your rest." Orochimaru said as he gave him a slight push forward.

Sasori said nothing and just walked forward to the stairway, leaving behind the black haired man that had a sly grin on his face.

**Yes another filler to any empty memory of Sasori's. Like I said it will be every other chapter.**

**Please review!**


	5. Important note!

**I have something very important to announce that might up set all of you.**

**I am retiring from fanfiction.**

**But don't worry I will complete my stories before I leave for good but don't expect any new ones from me.**

**I'm sorry to all my wonderful fans out there but I need to work on my dream of becoming a real auther. Right now I am in the workings of writing a book and I need to focus on that with the help of my mom. So sorry everyone for bring this horrid news but it is what it is. **


	6. Chapter 5:The gathering

**Sorry everyone for the long waited update and sound news about me. But I'm glad you all understand that I'm moving on to bigger things. But I do promise to finish all my stories for you guys.**

Chapter 5: The gathering

Suki was always an odd child since she was little. She would know and hear things before anyone else knew and she would say the oddest things some times as well. She even knew what kind of mood Sasori was in before he or anyone else knew she would even know what he was thinking.

When she started this at the age of five both Sasori and Deidara became worried about her behavior and took her to a child therapist. They took her to the therapist for a week and let him study her behavior around her parents or her playtime. At the end of the week he said that Suki is a bit odd but not ill, he told Sasori and Deidara this is just her personality and who she is.

Both Sasori and Deidara were a little disappointed with the therapist conclusion but decided to let it go and let Suki be.

At the age of six Suki came to her mother one day told her that she was pregnant with her baby sister. Deidara was shocked at her daughter's declare that she was pregnant when she clearly was not. But the next day Deidara got a call from their doctor, that vampires see and he told her that she was pregnant and nine mouths later it was a girl.

Suki was indeed an odd child that always surprised both of her parents. But what really surprise Sasori and made him worry were her nightmares. When she was younger she would wake up scream and cry and kept tell her father to keep those yellow eyes away. But as she got older the nightmares went away along with her other strange personality.

But when she found those puppets and started to speak odd things her strangeness returned. So when Kankuro told Sasori this both him and Deidara packed up those puppets and gave them to Kankuro and told Suki to never go looking for them. Of course she obeyed but said only this to them.

"They don't like to be locked up in one place and they want to play with me"

Sasori shook his head at the memory and stared at himself in the mirror. In a half hour the Uchihas would arrive and he still needed to get him self ready. He looked at his hair and smoothed it down on one side down a bit to make it look neat. Once he finished he looked at his reflection in the mirror and chuckled. It still amuses him that humans think that vampires have no reflection, it's just an old wives tale.

"Danna are you ready yet, un!" he heard Deidara yell from bathroom in their room.

"Yeah." He answered.

"We need to get Tsurugi cleaned up still, un!" she yelled again.

"I'll go get him ready and see if the girls made themselves decent." Sasori said as he walked out of the room.

--

"I can't believe she figured out how to open this stupid trunk, I've spent hours trying to open it." Kankuro muttered to himself as he picked up the cowboy puppet. "Though I glad it has something I want to keep.

The brunette took the cowboy over to a shelf and set him down with the other puppets from the trunk. He turned back to the trunk and noticed one puppet hidden away. He pulled it out and examined it.

It was a puppet that was dressed in a red china clothes that looked to be sorcerer robes. He had white skin with long black hair and a black beard.

"Almost forgot about you." Kankuro grinned and placed him with the others.

--

Hinata brought in the last vase of roses and set them gently on the large dinning table with food all round the flowers. There were vegetables, fruits, sandwiches, roles and of course five large punch bowls of blood. The sight of blood use to bother Hinata in the past but now since she'd became a vampire she found that is was very sweet and tasty.

Just as she finished setting the table Shikamaru entered the great dinning hall with both Seto and Kentai almost hanging off his arms.

"Kentai, Seto get off your uncle Shikamaru you're hurting him." Hinata said with a smile.

"It's alright Hinata I don't mind." said the genius.

"See mom uncle Shika doesn't mind." said Seto.

"Even so I want you two to let him go." She kept her smile.

"Alright." The boys pouted and let go of Shikamaru.

"Why don't you two go look for Temari for me." Shikamaru ruffled the boys' hair and smiled down at them.

"Ok." They both said in a union and took off to look for their aunt.

"The table looks nice." said the black haired man.

"Thank you, me and Sakura have been working hard to please the Uchihas." The pearled eyed woman moved flowers around a bit one last time.

He let out a sigh, "Tell me about it they're so troublesome and especially the elders."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "I know they're always picking on mine and Sakura's work."

"Where do you want this mommy?" Shiori came up to Hinata with a plate of sugar cookies.

"Just hand them to me and I'll find a place for them." Hinata smiled at her daughter.

"Can I have a cookie?" the little girl asked as she handed the cookies over.

"Sorry dear but you need to wait until the Uchihas have arrived." Hinata said as she placed the cookies on the table.

Just then the doorbell rang through out the house.

"Sounds like there here." said Shikamaru.

--

"Welcome to our humble lobo." Kankuro grinned as he opened the front door and stepped aside to aloud their guest in.

Sasori stood in front in the center of the room with Deidara and all three of his kids beside him. Deidara held Tsurugi in her arms with Yura standing next to her with excitement on her face; she found the gatherings fun for some reason. And standing on the other side next to Sasori was Suki that had the opposite look then Yura. The teen looked bored out of her mind and had an emotionless mask on like her father's.

The first to enter was the clan leader, Itachi, with his wife Hana and their 8 year old son Riku. He had his father's features, expect the lines under his eyes and his black hair. He had Hana's brown eyes and her fair skin. He wore black dress pants and black dress shirt to match.

Once they entered the whole Uchiha clan followed in from the elders to the youngsters.

"Welcome Itachi it's nice to see you and your family again." Sasori shook Itachi's hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well." Itachi said with a bit of a smile.

Riku stepped forward and bowed before Sasori and pulled something out from behind his back. "This is for you Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku."

In his hands was a basket fueled with chocolates, white chocolates, honey, and different spices.

"Alright chocolate, thanks Riku!" Yura took the basket from him and about to run off when her mother grabbed the end of collar of her shirt.

"Oh no you don't, un. The last time you had too many sweets you were running around the house like a maniac and broke one of our most expensive vases, un." Deidara glared down at Yura while Tsurugi giggled at his mother's expression.

"Plus they are for everyone Yura." said Hana.

"Suki, would you please take the kids into the kitchen and take our gift as well." Sasori turned to his eldest child.

"Hn." was her only reply.

The blonde turned to Deidara and took her brother in her arms and grabbed the basket handle with a free hand from Yura. Silently Yura and Riku quickly followed Suki without a peep.

"Let's move on to the dinning room then." said Sasori.

--

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what, and I have to finish this soon."

"You're a joy killer."

"And you're not."

"Some wife you are picking on your poor husband and denying him of the greatest pleasures."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Gaara."

"And you're not Sakura?" he gave her a kiss on the cheek from behind her.

"Gaara I really need to finish this cake." She let out a small gasp when he started to kiss her neck.

He chuckled at the reaction he got as his hands roam over her body. It still amazes him after 15 years of being together he still goes crazy at the sight of her. In no time his hands wondered inside her shirt and slowly inched his way to her breasts. Sakura let out a small hiss when he grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them gently while still kissing her neck.

"Gaara." Sakura moaned his name.

He smirked agents her neck at the moan as it only encouraged him to keep on going. His left hand wondered down her stomach until he reached her womanhood and snaked a finger inside. Sakura let out whimper and squeezed the frosting container in her hand so hard that frosting shot out everywhere. He soon added another finger and pumped them in and out of her even faster.

"Oh, Gaara!" his wife moaned louder and bucked her hips to meet his hand.

He felt himself become hard as she moaned his name and her walls become tighter around his fingers. He then added another finger and picked up the pace even more. The pink haired woman moaned and groaned as she felt herself getting closer to her climax.

"Kids in the kitchen." Suki announced as she and the kids entered.

Quickly Gaara pulled away from Sakura and hid his soaked fingers behind his back.

"H-Hi k-kids." Sakura smiled with red on her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath.

"We have a gift from Riku." The blonde teen shifted her brother a bit and placed the basket on the table with all the treats inside.

"That's very kind of you Riku, thank you." The pink haired woman smiled at him.

"Your welcome, where's Kentai and Seto?" Riku asked with his emotionless mask on.

"Their in the dinning room." said Sakura.

"Come on Riku let's go find them!" Yura grabbed his hand raced out of the kitchen.

"That's a nice cake." Suki smirked.

"What about MY CAKE, GAARA!!" Sakura glared at him with red eyes.

"What?" he said innocently.

Suki chuckled at the scene and then handed Tsurugi to Gaara suddenly and started to put the stuff in the basket away. Gaara gave Suki a small glare but it didn't last long as he turned his gaze at the baby.

Sakura grumbled something as she tried to make the cake look decent and headed to the living room with it and Gaara following behind. The dining room and the living room were filled with vampires from the Uchiha Clan. There were hardly any children in the clan, except for Riku and two of his cousins. It was mostly elders and adults in the clan, which was the opposite for the Sabaku since their house was filled with kids.

As she placed the cake on the table Sakura heard two elders talking about the poor flower arraignment they had on the table. A vain literally popped out of her forehead as her hands turned into fists. But before she could hear anymore Gaara pulled her away from the table before she did something drastic.

Suddenly they heard Kentai scream from the living room and quickly darted into the room. But what they same made them relax a bit.

Kentai was screaming with joy as he hanged off Kisame's arm with Seto hanging off on the other. Yura had a death grip on his right leg with Riku on his other, making the shark man struggle a bit to walk.

"Hi mommy!" Kentai smiled at Sakura.

"Why do you and Seto have to hang off of someone all the time?" Sakura laughed.

"I don't mind Sakura; I love these little brats anyway." Kisame grinned and then saw Tsurugi in Gaara's arms. "Ah it's the baby can I hold him!"

The older red head nodded and handed Tsuruigi to Kisame as two boys let got of the older man. The baby squealed with joy when he saw the familiar blue face of Kisame and hugged him.

Kisame was Itachi's oldest friend and perhaps his best friend. Like Itachi and the rest he to was a vampire but a little different because he was also a shark as well. Unlike most of the vampires in the house that were born as one, he got bitten by one long ago. He was a human long ago that fell in love with a beautiful woman that was a sorcerer. He proclaimed his love to her a hundred times but she turned him down every time. Somehow over time she got feud up with him and turned him to a shark like human as some form of punishment. Kisame soon fell with grief and left the woman to hide himself from the world. The story of how he became a vampire was a bit unknown to everyone but Itachi was the only one who knew how he became one.

"Come on Gaara let's go join the rest." Sakura said as she grabbed her husbands hand and took off.

--

"I can't believe how much Suki has grown, it just seems like yesterday you were screaming in the storage room." Hana chuckled.

"I know, I can't believe that my little girl is grown up, un." Deidara smiled while taking a sip of her drink, which was filled with blood.

"I can tell that she has grown quite strong to." Itachi spoke up.

"Yes Danna has been training her hard, un. But if you ask me it's a little to hard, un." she shot a little glare at Sasori.

"For thousandth time Dei I'm only pushing her so she can be ready." said Sasori.

"She's still a child and should still have some fun while she can, un. If you keep pushing her I fear that you'll lose her, un." said the blonde.

"Deidara has a good point Sasori. Is there something you trying to prepare her for?" Itachi asked.

They all knew what Sasori was really trying to prepare Suki for but they didn't understand why. They knew that he was terrified of Orochimaru and didn't want Suki to fall like him. That's why he's training her so hard that she'll have a chance to defend herself agents him. But what they didn't understand is why he's doing it in the first place since Orochimaru was gone.

"I just want her to protect herself." Was all the red head said.

Itachi, Hana and Deidara didn't push it from there and seemed to be a satisfied with that. It's never wise to push Sasori to much.

"Dad."

Sasori looked behind him to see Suki standing right behind him. It never secede to amaze him how quit she was when she sneaked up on them without a sound.

Sasori turned all the way around so he was now facing her. "What is it Suki.

"Someone's here… someone uninvited." Suki answered with no signs of emotion.

**I really did forget that puppet, we only see him in one for only three minutes and then that's it. I feel bad forgetting him and he's cool puppet to.**

**Anyway I hope I explain more about Suki's personality and who she is to you guys to understand her better.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6:Memories III

**It's sad, now that i'm retiring I'm losing the will to write my stories here. But I'll try to keep my promise and finish on my stories... at leaset the naruto ones.**

Chapter 6: Memories III

It's been weeks now since Orochimaru moved into the mansion and everything seemed to be going alright. Sasori paid no attention to the snake in his house and Orochimaru seem to do the same for Sasori, at least that's what Sasori thought.

It took Sasori several days to recover from his mourning over his parents' death. But since they were never around to begin with the pain in his heart healed sooner then he expected. After their death he spent more time in the bank in his father's position, helping himself to take his mind off of them, or killing the guilt for not really help his father when he was ill.

That night there was a violent storm over the town that Sasori lived in. The wind was howling with incredible strength that it almost knocked a few trees down around the mansion. The lighting flashed through out the dark sky with a loud mighty roar of thunder following it. The rain hit the windows of the mansion like a thousand tiny bullets that almost seemed that the glass would break under the presser.

It was indeed a nasty storm alright and anyone that went out into it was insane. Sasori watched the storm with mid interest from his library window but soon returned to his reading chair by the warm fire. The mansion was silent through out the whole building. The maids and butlers were gone for weekend, leaving him and Orochimaru the whole place to themselves.

"What are you reading?"

The red head almost dropped his book in surprise at the new voice. He looked up behind him to see Orochimaru look at him with that disturbing smile.

"None of you business." Sasori said harshly, returned back to his book.

"Why so angry? I just came to see if the storm was bothering you, Scorpling." said Orochimaru.

Sasori's eyes widen at the nickname and whipped his head around to face Orochimaru. "W-What did you call me?"

"Scorpling, it's what baby scorpions are called." The pale man chuckled.

"I am not a baby." Sasori hissed, standing up from seat and ready to storm out but was halted by Orochimaru that stood in his way.

"Perhaps not but you are still so young… not quite a kid nor an adult." He touched Sasori's cheek gently.

Sasori quickly backed away from Orochimaru and glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Orochimaru smirk. "You are indeed a beautiful little boy and smart."

"I'm not little." The red head grumbled.

"But you are Scorpling. You're just an innocent little boy that is way over his head." he chuckled, sending cold shivers down Sasori's spine.

The pale man took a step forward that made Sasori take a step back. The room let cold suddenly to Sasori and he was now wishing that the maids were still here.

"I-I think you should leave now." Sasori tried to sound tough but failed.

But Orochimaru just smirked and took another step forward as Sasori took two steps backwards. Something changed in Orochimaru, something that wasn't there before. Whatever it was the red head did not like at all, the strange stares and smiles from the snake man didn't help either to sooth Sasori's trouble nervous.

Sasori made a move to run to the door when suddenly ten white snakes popped out of the floor and wrapped around him.

Orochimaru chuckled in amusement and stepped in front of Sasori, "Now, now Scorpling were do you think your going?"

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Sasori hissed once his senses came back.

"And why would I do that?" Orochimaru asked.

"What do you want from me?" he glared at him.

"What do I want should be obvious." The pale man's smile grew. "What I want is you. And now that I have you all alone in this house will have some fun."

Sasori's eyes widen in shock and horror as he suddenly realized what Orochimaru's intentions were. He then thrashed around like crazy in hopes that the snakes would give but they never eased their hold on him. Orochimaru only laughed in amusement at Sasori's poor attempt and ordered his snakes to follow him out of the library with Sasori.

The red head's panic only grew when they left the library and gave one more despite attempt to break free. The snakes only tighten their hold on him that almost crushed his lungs into his rib cage. Thrashing around wasn't working well and seemed to make it only worse for him. So with no other way he tried something that he tried not to do in the first place.

Taking a deep breath Sasori bit hard into a bully of a large snake that was holding his chest. The snake made a painful sound and suddenly releases his hold on Sasori and fell to the ground, withering in pain. The other snakes released their hold on him and fell to the other snake to see what was wrong the other one.

Taking this chance Sasori ran off the other direction from Orochimaru and charged down the hall at full speed. He heard Orochimaru roaring in anger at his escape but did not dare to slow down or look back.

'Where do I go, where do I hide?!' his mind filled with panic thoughts.

Leaving the mansion was out of the question since the storm could kill him instant if he stepped outside. So he's only hope was to find a place to hide and wait out the storm before he could leave. He just only hoped that he could hide that long. Sasori ran into the living room and quickly search for a place to hide. Finally he settled on hiding behind a large suit of armor that had large shield that wouldn't have any problem hiding his small form.

The sound of low hisses were heard from the hall grew louder that made Sasori dash towards the suit of armor. Just as he hid behind the suit of armor Orochimaru entered the living room with two white snakes resting on his shoulders. The pale man looked around the room for several minutes at a slow pace that made Sasori fear that he might now the red head was here. Finally Orochimaru left and Sasori sign in relief and rested his forehead on the cold armor.

Suddenly armor shook violently that made Sasori withdraw and push into the wall more. The armor turned it's head around to face Sasori and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The ground disappeared from under his feet as he was hoisted up in to the air. The red head was into much shock that armor was alive and didn't have time to break free before the armor had a strong hold on him. The armor stepped away from the wall and walked into the center with Sasori as a familiar laugher entered the room.

"Looks like I've won our little game of Hide and Seek Scorpling." said Orochimaru.

The two snakes on his shoulder slithered off him and move towards Sasori to grab hold of him with a tight grip. These snakes were a lot bigger then the others and weighed a lot to. In fact when the armor let go of Sasori the snakes weight forced him to fall on the floor. True fear seized Sasori when he felt Orochimaru crawl on top of him with that cruel smirk on his face.

"Now let's get down to business shall we." The pale man chuckled.

That night no one heard Sasori's screams of pain and agony as they were all wash out by the storms roaring. No one came to check up on him to see if he was safe and figure that he was safe under Orochimaru care.

**I felt like it was to early to put in the rape yet so I didn't really go into the details. But for those of you out there that like the whole rape idea it's still coming.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7:Unwanted guests

**I'm not dead!**

**Truth is I kind of lost my Naruto nerdness really, and I'm kind of trying to break away form Fanfiction. Well, writing on Fanfiction really. I still reading anything I can find here, but I'm getting bored with right here and I'm kind of moving on to bigger and better things. But as I promise I will finsih the stories I have started for my fans.**

**I didn't look over this chapter so I'm sure it's quite rough and sloppy, but like I said I'm lossing my muse here. And hey, at lease it's a chapter, right?**

**Chapter 7: Unwanted guests**

The party was spectacular, if Sakura said so herself. Yes everything this evening was going quite wonderfully, just as long as she reminded herself not to get worked up by the elders is all. But other than that everything perfect tonight. Pushing her way out of the crowd, Sakura headed to the large balcony behind the house to catch some fresh air. Though now that she's a vampire she doesn't truly find the need to really breathe most of the time, but it's still good excuse to get away from everyone for a little bit.

Closing the balcony doors behind quietly enough to slip by everyone's notice, Sakura moved over to the rail of the balcony and leaned over on the rail to bath in the soft cool breeze that blew pass her. Taking a very deep breaths, she caught the several different senses in the breeze from all the across the neighborhood. It was still a little strange for her, even after fifteen years that she was really and truly a vampire now since that morning the boat with Gaara. And to top it off, that she was actually married to him and had a beautiful son with him. Her life has indeed taken an interesting turn, for better and worse, but mostly for the better. Her dream of becoming a great doctor was perhaps the greatest regret when she became a vampire. She hasn't heard from Tsunade in years since the day she went to that cursed island worked for Orochimaru. But other than the lost of her greatest dream and loved the new life that she had taken.

Suddenly her nose picked up a strange scent that she's never come across before. With a frown she took another whiffed and realized that the scent was of another vampire, and not from inside or the familiar scents she's come to know from the Uchiha clan, this was a wonderer.

"Hello Dr. Haruno, it's been a while."

'That voice, I know that voice.' Echoed in Sakura's mind as she whirled around to see the owner of that voice, one she would have been glad to be rid of forever.

"Sasuke?" she said in slight shock.

He smirked. "It's nice to see you to Sakura, I've changed quite a bit," he sniffed the air and frowned a bit. "Actually a lot I should say and a Sabuka at it to."

"What are you doing here?" She asked calmly.

He smirked again. "I just wanted to drop by and say hello is all."

"If that's so then why are there three wondering vampires with you." She asked again, eyeing the shadows behind Sasuke. Yes she knew he wasn't alone, she picked up three more scents that reek of vampires, ones that recognize as strangers.

"There's no fooling you is there, _Sakura._" The way he said her name sent cold shivers down her spine, while the three hidden vampires jumped out the shadows and appeared next to Sasuke.

The small group of three that appeared to Sasuke was two males and one female. The first male was a large man that seem like a towering building over the three, he had orange spiky hair and golden or orange eyes to match it. The other male seemed to be the same height as Sasuke, and had long silver chin length hair, green/blue eyes, and a shark like grin that Sakura didn't like at all. The last one, the female seem to be Sakura's height. She he bright red hair that reminded Sakura of Gaara, Sasori, and Kentai's hair, natural red eyes to match, a pair of black rim glasses over those eyes. This new trio was dangerous.

"So is this her?" the silver head vamp asked.

The female an 'hmph' and glared at Sakura. "I don't see what's so special about her, she looks so bland."

At that Sakura shot a glare at the woman, she was not bland!

"So we just take her and be on our way, wasn't that it?" the silver head vamp asked again.

"And the one that master wishes." I giant suddenly spoke.

"That's right." Sasuke answered. "Karin, grab her."

The red head know as Karin frowned but did as she was told, for a blink of an eye she was behind Sakura with both wrists in her hands.

"Let go of me!" the pink haired vamp growled in anger as her eyes turned red, baring her fangs.

"Hold still!" Karin hissed, baring her fangs as well at Sakura's struggle against her.

"No! Let go!" Sakura tried to kick Karin from behind but failed.

"She's quite feisty isn't she." said the silver haired vamp.

"She's stronger then she looks. Suigetsu, go help Karin before anyone notice that we're here." Sasuke ordered.

The silver haired vamp, known as Suigetsu, 'tch' at Sasuke but did as he was told as he made his way to the two females.

At this point Sakura's struggles became more frantic as she watched Suigetsu come closer to her. She knew that she could threw Karin off her with a little force in no time, but if Suigetsu joined in there would be no way she would be able to break free. She couldn't let them take her, she just couldn't. She knew perfectly why Sasuke was here and that was to claim her as _his_ mate. Back on the island she knew that the raven haired vamp had a strong fewness of her and that's what scared her back then. It was that fear she believed that drove her to Gaara and seek unknown protection from him when she was still human. But now things were different, she was no longer human but a vampire, with a wonderful family and adoring husband. This time she would not let him intimidate her like he did back then.

But the more she struggled the more she felt like she was getting nowhere when Suigetsu was nothing more than a few feet away from her now. Her eyes widen in horror as she watched his hand raise form his side and start moving towards her, to grab.

Just when his hand barely brushed against her hair, Suki suddenly appeared and gave a powerful kick to the silver haired vamp that sent him flying into the garden. Startled at this surprise attack, Karin loosened her grip on Sakura enough for the pink hair woman to escape. Ripping her hands from Karin's hold, Sakura elbowed the woman hard in the chest and making a made dashes inside the house, passing a pissed off Gaara, Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and two unknown Uchiha members.

"Sasuke." Gaara growled in a low angry tone as he glared at the man that dared to take his mate away. The glare was enough to send cold shivers down Sasuke's spine, but he hid it. His main attention was on his brother then the red headed vamp.

"You've got some nerve coming here!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you doing here, little brother?" Itachi asked calmly.

Sasuke scowled at his older brother. "That I believe is none of your business. But if you must know I'm here to claim what was rightfully mine, but a _demon _snatched it from me.

"Yours!" Gaara growled enough loud and lunged forward, but was quickly restrained by Naruto and Kankuro.

"You are not welcome here, please leave in peace." Suki asked calmly, cornering Karin from doing anything fishy.

"Peace will be the best way to leave, Sasuke." said the giant behind him.

Sasuke didn't answer and simply frown at the thought of retreat. He was never one to be known to retreat from a fight, but the odds right now were against them. It was four against eight, or maybe enough more than that. So perhaps retreat was the best choice.

"Very well, we will leave for now. But that doesn't mean we will be gone for good. Let's go Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu." With that both Sasuke and Juugo disappeared into the shadows.

"That master will not be please." Karin muttered before she disappeared into the shadows.

Suigetsu was last one to stay behind as he nursed his injured side and glared at Suki.

"You better watch your back bitch, for time you won't catch me off that easily." With that warning, Suigetsu disappeared.

------------------------------------------

"My apologize again, Sasori. I not expect for my little brother to appear again in front of our clan, especially tonight." Itachi apologized again for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, seeing the Uchiha Clan out to the door.

"There is no need for that Itachi, it's not your fault. We all know that your younger brother has some issues with you and the clan and that none of them are truly at your fault." Sasori said.

"Well other than our unwelcome guests it was a lovely gathering, thank you for having us." Hana said with a small smile and a bow before she and Riku left out the door.

"It was nice seeing you all, and thank you for having us to. Goodbye." With that said, Itachi followed his family out the door.

Sasori watched the Uchiha Clan leave from their home before he carefully closed the door behind them and locked it.

There Sasori stayed for a while and rested both hands on the wooden door as well as his forehead. Tonight was indeed a night that was not needed to have. Sasuke Uchiha has all ways been a bit of a problem to Itachi, ever since the passing of their parents long ago. Sasori never really knew what exactly happen to their relationship to become so strain but the red head never really cared to ask or know truly about it.

Somehow the presences of Sasuke and his three companions tonight but him more on the edge then what he was showing to everyone. Sure he seemed calm and not truly unfazed at what happen tonight on the outside, but on the inside he was nervous and jumpy. He didn't know why but something was telling him to be on guard and be careful, for if he didn't he feared the worse for himself. Something was wrong he and feared that somehow the worse is yet to come.

But then again it could be all in his mind and that he was worrying over nothing. Being on the run from Orochimaru for years he couldn't help but still be so jittery, for if he didn't Orochimaru might have sneaked up on him and sink his claws into the red head for good this time. Let out a deep and heavily, Sasori pushed away from the door and headed off to the kitchen to find Deidara.

-------------------------------------------------

With Yura sleeping in her arms, Suki headed towards her younger sister's room to but the brat to bed like her mother asked. Normally vampires don't really need sleep for they can go days and days without it, the only time they do need it is to restore any lost energy. And tonight, a lot of energy was lost with the unwanted guests tonight and the stress they have brought. Yes, everyone will most likely go to bed in a short bit like Yura and Suki.

Pushing open the door to Yura's room with her hip, Suki entered the room and walked over to the bed and gently place the little red in. Pulling the blanket over her sister, Suki smiled down and brushed some the red strands out of Yura's face. Sometimes her little sister was indeed cute when she wasn't being a total brat.

When the blonde was about to turn and leave, Suki caught sight one of the puppets in she found in Kankuro's trunk. It was the six armed cowboy, sitting comfortable on the dresser.

"You all felt the disturbance to then?" she asked the cowboy, but of course he didn't answer. "It is probably best if you stay here tonight and make sure nothing unwanted comes in. I appreciate it, goodnight."

--------------------------------------------------

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes Gaara I'm fine. He didn't do anything."

Her husband grunted. "I just hate the fact that he still pulling crap like this, even now."

"I know, I do to." She whispered, from her spot on the couch next to him with Kentai sleeping in her arms. "I hoped to never see him again, since what happen on the island."

"I just don't understand why he showed up now after fifteen years, why now." He pulled her closer to him.

She sighed and frowned a bit. "I don't know why either, but. There was something strange they were talking about though. When they were talking about coming to get me and take me away, the big one mention about a master, and that they were to bring him back the one he wanted."

"A master?" Gaara raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you sure around that, Sasuke is never one to be known to have a master."

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"If that's so then, who do you think their master wanted?"

"I don't know."

--------------------------------------------------

"You failed me Sasuke."

"Please forgive me master, but we are found out sooner than I thought we would be and were quite out numbered." Sasuke kept his head bowed.

His master sighed. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke how do you expect me to help you gain the one you wish for when you can even slip pass the simples of senses."

"I'm sorry master, I was careless it won't happen again, I promise you."

"It better not." said the master. "But to see that you won't fail this time I will give you something to give you the extra help to gain the one you desire. And this time, do not fail me to bring the one that I desire."

"Yes, master."

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8:Memories IV

**Okay, I'm starting to get my muse back for this story, though I doubt it will last very long.**

**Chapter 8: Memories IV**

Three weeks, three weeks of pure torture and agony. Ever since that night when Orochimaru raped Sasori, his life completely shattered before him. Now locked away in his room, Sasori sat in the darkest corner of the room with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them, silently praying that the snake would not come to see him.

But it was futile to think that, for the snake _always_ came to see him since that night. Everyday Orochimaru would come to see him with his food, for the maids and butlers were no longer allowed to see him, all because of the lies that snake fed to them at how depress he's become about his parents and wishes to only see Orochimaru. But the snake was the one that he rather not sees ever again in his life. So every day, every stinking day he would come to Sasori's room and rape him until his desires for the little red head was satisfied. And if Sasori was luck, Orochimaru would only come see him once and then leave him to mourn over at what happen, but only if he was lucky. There were some days that Orochimaru would come see him three or four times a day or even spend the night with Sasori, trapped within his cold embraces during the night.

Shivers racked throughout his body as the memories what that horrid man has done to him within those three weeks and of what is yet to come. He was truly broken and wished for nothing more than to die then to live this life that Orochimaru has created for him now. The life of being that man's bitch, forever.

Suddenly the sound of the door knob turning caught Sasori's attention as his body started to shake uncontrollable now.

'Please, _please _god that it's not him but one of the servants that have come to check upon me!' he bagged with every fiber of his being.

But his prayer was not answered for it revealed the devil himself with his meal for the day.

"Hello Scorpling, how are you?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk on his face as locked the door behind him, with the only key that he possesses.

'Please god, take me away from here!'

--------------------------------------------

He felt weak, a feeling that Sasori has never wish to experience in his life.

He stared at nothing but at the wall across from him, when he felt the bed shift as the extra weight left. He didn't bother to move his naked body or even to turn onto his back from his stomach to face Orochimaru, he jest simply lied there like the broken doll that he was. After a while he felt the weight return as a cold pale hand started to caresses his check, followed by warm breath by his ear.

"I'm afraid I must leave you my little Scorpling, but only for a little bit. I will see you later this evening." Orochimaru whispered into his ear and then kissed him on the cheek before he left.

After about five minutes since dark haired man left, Sasori soon broke down into tears as he curled up into a tight ball. After what seem like hours, the red head's sobbing soon ceased and found the strength to get up. As soon as he left the bed, he knees buckled under him from the lack of strength he had and the great pain from the waist down. Carefully standing up, Sasori moved to his private bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He wasn't sure how but every time since he's been locked up in his room, his bathtub was always filled with clean warm water and everything else that he needed. It puzzled him to no end really, for none of the maids can enter his room to prepare for his bath. But none the less he was grateful to be able to clean up when entering the bathroom.

Moving towards the tub, Sasori suddenly stopped upon the large body length mirror once he caught sight of himself. What he saw in the mirror was the same sorry state he saw every time when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, only the reflection of himself seem to grow a little worse each day. His pale body was covered in bruises of all shapes and sizes, while other seems worse than the rest. Along his lower neck, collarbone, and shoulders were covered with both new and cold unwanted love bits that would leave a few scar as how some were deeper then others. Around his wrist and ankles were scars of the ropes that Orochimaru tied him to the bed with, in order to rape the red head for first week without too much of a struggle. That first week Sasori put up a fight every time in hopes the snake would leave him if he was difficult to deal with. But it was futile in the end, for the struggles got Sasori nowhere and became more painful to him to the point where he final gave up. Down in between his inner legs was small fresh splats of blood that he received only moments ago. His face was no better than his body; his red head hair was messier than normal as a few strands stuck to the forehead and cheeks from the sweat. His eyes were blood red shot with heavy black bags under underneath them, while his cheeks were stained with dried tears that he shed.

He looked horrible.

At the sight of his image in the mirror, Sasori wanted to break down at the sight of himself and curl up into a tight ball as he cried his heart out. This was his life now, just a toy to satisfy Orochimaru's sick and twisted desires. Taking a deep shaking breath, Sasori turn away from the mirror and got into the tub to clean himself up.

After the bath and fully dressed, the red head painfully walked across the room towards the window. Grunting from the pain, Sasori leaned heavily against the window in hopes of easing the pain between his legs. It was another dark cloudy day today, like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. In fact it seems like ever since that night the days became dark and gloomy, much like his mood. There was no rays of light to break through the clouds, no hope of the gloom and doom of them moving on either.

Again, Sasori wanted to weep over at what his life has become now and force to live as nothing but a toy. Oh, how he wished that things would go back to normal before his parents became so ill. True that it wasn't much of a life when they were hardly around for him and that he pretty much grew up alone in this mansion. But it was a life that he didn't mind having or wish to change. During those solitaire hours he was able to focus on his art and have no disturbances when he was at his peak of inspiration. Oh, his art. How he missed fiddling with his wooden reactions and creating eternal art, the one thing that he was truly passion about in his life.

This was no life for him. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. He can't stand another day with Orochimaru or another hour of pure torment with him; he just had to get out of here!

"I have to leave, I can't take it anymore." With those words muttered, Sasori pulled off the window and burst it open. But he simply couldn't jump out of the window that would be suicidal. True that he desperately wish to be away from the snake and would pretty much do anything to be away from him, but not quite enough to risk his life… yet. His bedroom was on the second floor and it was quite a long drop from his room to the ground. If he were to jump out of the window he was sure to break both of his legs or more from the impact down below. What good would it do to him if he broke his legs if he couldn't get away from here; he needed a climb down somehow.

Turning away from the window, the red head searched franticly for something that would help him. His eyes landed on the bed as an idea formed in his head. Quickly he grabbed the blood stained and cum stain sheets off the bed and started to form a rope out of them by trying the ends together. Once the rope was completed, Sasori tied one end of the rope to the bed and threw the other end out of the window. Tugging on the rope a moment to test the strength of it, Sasori carefully climbed out and held on to the sheets of the rope while ignoring the pain in between his legs. Moving down the rope carefully and quietly, not to draw any unwanted attention to himself, the red head finally reached the ground and took off running from this hellhole.

------------------------------------------------------

It felt he was running for hours or even days to Sasori when it was really only a little over a half an hour. The pain in between his legs was agonizing, but he ignored the pain and tiredness of his body until he was far away from the snakes clutches.

But the question was where was he supposed to go?

He couldn't go to the local police or any of his parent's old friends for this whole town was more likely wrapped around Orochimaru's finger. The snake bastard has lied to the whole town that Sasori was quite still depress and had a serious break down not to long after Orochimaru moved it. And if somehow that Sasori fled from his home, he would be returned immediately, in fear that he might hurt himself. So there was very little or no chance that anyone would believe Sasori if he told them what Orochimaru has done to him.

He was on his own.

Ignoring the town was a little tricky but doable as Sasori somehow found his way into the local park of the town. He wasn't sure how he got here really but didn't think too much of it as he kept on running from the nightmare behind him.

Exhaustion finally caught up with the red head, his legs suddenly buckled under him, causing Sasori to fall hard to the ground face first. He cried out in pain for a moment and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. Taking a few deep breaths, the pain slowly faded away from the fall as his eyes slowly and lazily opened. His head was spinning from the fall as well as his vision. Everything was shapes and blurs to him at first until after the first minute they start to clear.

There, Sasori lay on the ground, unmoved. He couldn't find the will or strength to move or get up from the dirty muddy ground. Everything suddenly seemed pointless to the red head as he started out at nothing but with tired and hopeless eyes.

Who was he kidding anyway, did really think he could run away that easily. He wasn't sure how but he know that Orochimaru would find him easily with very little trouble if the red head were to run so far from here. There was something wrong about that snake, he always knew it. It was almost like he wasn't human at all, and the way he was treating Sasori like his bitch was proof of that. So what was there for Sasori to do really? He if he ran Orochimaru would catch him, if he hid Orochimaru would find him, if he disappeared Orochimaru will bring him back. Everything seemed so futile to Sasori, as if nothing could save him.

He was a weak human that couldn't save himself in this state he was in.

"Are you alright?"

Suddenly Sasori realized that there was someone standing in front of him. A woman judging by the sound of the voice, and the fact there was a long blue skirt in front of him to. Titling his head, Sasori slowly looked up to see a well groom woman in a beautiful blue dress, with blue hair to match in a fancy bun and a white flower place in the bun.

Sasori racked his brain for a name of this woman or the recognition of her face in his memories, but none came. He has never seen this woman before and figured she might be a passing by.

"Here, let me help you." The woman offered him a hand.

Hesitantly, Sasori stared at her hand and wonder if somehow Orochimaru already knew he was gone and sent this woman to bring him back. But he pushed the thought out of his head for he was too tired and took the offer hand with his shaky and week one. To his surprise, the woman pulled Sasori up to his feet with great ease and little effort. Sasori stumbled on to his feet from the lift and quickly collected his footing.

He looked at woman with weak eyes for a moment before his gaze shifted to the ground. "Thank you." He whispered in a weak voice.

"You're welcome. If you don't mine me asking sir, what is your name?" she asked.

"Sasori Sabuka. And yours Miss?"

"You may call me Konan."

"Then I thank you again for your help, Miss. Konan."

She nodded. "You say your name is Sabuka, correct."

"Yes."

"I see, how very interesting." She muttered.

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing." She said with a slight smile before it turned into a frown at the sight of Sasori's expose neck. Along the sides of his pale neck, Konan can see several bites and bruises that seem to be both old and new. His frame looked frail and weak as she can easily and quickly pick up the scent of blood faintly. His face looked tired with sad blood shot eyes that showed he was crying earlier with heavy bags underneath them. Konan didn't have to guess what the poor boy has been through.

"You poor thing." She said, still studying his poor frame. "I can see so much pain and suffering in your eyes. You wish to be free from someone, am I right?"

Startled at this question, Sasori couldn't help but stare at her with surprise written across his eyes until he bit his bottom lip and nodded sadly.

"What if I told you that I can give you that freedom, do you want it?" she asked.

Again, he looked surprise with a glint of hope in his eye as he nodded.

"Very well, I will grant you your wish for freedom." Konan said as she moved closer to him.

Sasori looked a little nervous at the woman as he took a step back from her.

She gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry I won't truly hurt you on purpose." She told him while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"W-What d-do you m-mean." He shuttered.

She gave him a sad smile now. "If you wish to be free you need to relax and trust me, do you understand?"

He looked a little nervous but nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do, but it will free you from him, I promise." With that said, Konan's eyes turn red as she sank her fangs into Sasori's neck.

Sasori grunt in pain at first but quickly relaxed in Konan's embrace as pleasure washed over him. It felt incredible he thought, the pleasure flowing through him as Konan drank his blood. Soon he became light headed as his vision began to darken. After what seemed like forever, Konan finally pulled away from Sasori and gently lowered his body to the ground as sleep started to take over him.

"Sasori, you must listen to before you sleep." said Konan. "For what I have given you is not only a blessing but a curse to. You are now among the damn like I am, and the rest of your family. More than a three days trip from here to the east is your family, the Sabukas, and they too are among the damn now. As soon as you awake you must seek them out immediately, for only they can help you from here on."

He didn't understand anything she said but took it all in as his eyes grew heavier and heavier until they finally closed. And right before he slipped into the darkness, he heard her say one last thing to him before he was gone.

"Welcome to your new life, Sasori Sabuka."

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9:Parent teacher night

**Now this took forever to do, maybe because it's a boring chapter to me. Hopefully from here on they get better.**

Chapter nine: Parent teacher night

Suki may be an odd and strange child but she was also a very brilliant child at that. Just at six months she spoke her first word, which was 'daddy', much to Deidara's slight disappointment. At eight months she learned how to walk on her own one day in the living room. She was playing with Temari at the time, with her building blocks as they tried to build a tower. But when Sasori walked in and took a seat on the couch with the newspaper, Suki pulled her attention from the building blocks and looked towards her father. And then no sooner she started to crawl towards him at a slow pace. But angry with the slowness she was going; Suki decided to get up on her two chubby little legs and started to wobble to Sasori. The room fell dead silent then when everyone watched Suki take her first steps to her father. At the age of one, Sasori started to learn how to read with very little trouble with the children books that her mother bought to read to her. And so on Suki's intelligence grew at an amazing rate.

So when it came to parent teacher night at her high school, she wasn't worried unlike the rest of her sophomore class. The blonde teen is a straight A student that was always well behaved in class. The teachers have never had any trouble with Suki for she didn't get into trouble. She was a perfect little student that always knew the answer that teachers asked, completed her homework with no trouble, never asked a question, and did everything the teachers asked from her in class.

Suki was indeed a brilliant child and was among the favorites by the teachers. But despite the fact that the teachers like the blonde teen it doesn't mean that they love her enough to earn the title as teachers pet. Truth was they were quite intimidated by the girl. She hardly ever smiles at school and seem to wear a mask that hide any and all emotion, while leaving a blank face. She was also unusually quiet to, expect when she was asked a question, but other than that she kept to herself and was silent. But it wasn't just the teachers that were intimidated by her; it was the other students to at school. Even if she was genius as she was called, none of the kids dared to mock her of her brilliancy. They too were a bit scared of the girl and tried to avoid the girl when they possibly can, which is why the lack of friends she have other than her best and only friend Nefertiti. With her around, Suki seem to be a little more lively and friendly than she normally is, showing that the cold blonde haired girl did have a heart after all, just not a beating one.

From her seat on the lunch table, with her back to the table, Suki watched Nefertiti pace back and forth in front of her with a nervous look on her face. The parent teacher conferences for the sophomores were scattered across the school, the teachers in their classrooms so that way they could speak to the parents alone about the subjects they were teaching. And while the adults talked about the teens, the said teens were suppose to stay in the cafeteria where they were serving snacks and drinks.

"Would you relax already Nef, you're making it more of a big deal then it is." Suki said was bored tone in her voice.

The dark skin girl stopped her pacing. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm not as relax as you are. I'm not the genius here in this school that doesn't have a worry what the teachers would say!" she waved her hands in the air in a frantic gesture.

Suki couldn't help but crack a small smirk. "Oh please, like I really care what a bunch of old grouchy fools say about me."

"So you're not worried at all what they tell her parents?"

"Not one bit."

Nefertiti raised an eyebrow, not truly believing her friends. "Not even to Mrs. Tsubaki?"

Suki was about to open her mouth to answer but quickly shut it when the question really sunk in. Her eyes soon grew a little wide as if something then finally dawn on her.

"Oh crap." She said, slapping her hand to her forehead.

At that moment she didn't know what to really think with her teacher, Mrs. Tsubaki. It wasn't like she was on bad terms with her teacher, in fact out of all her teachers, Mrs. Tsubaki was her favorite. And it wasn't like she didn't finish the assignments she was given, she finishes everything she is given. So what was the matter with this certain teacher you ask, well she didn't know whether to feel sorry for her teacher or herself.

Mrs. Tsubaki is her art teacher.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ah, the Sabukas! It's finally nice to finally meet you two!" Mrs. Tsubaki said giddily as Sasori and Deidara walked into her classroom.

Shaking both of their hands, Mrs. Tsubaki gestured for the two to take their seats in front of the desk before she took her seat.

"Now before we begin, I just want to say how much I enjoy having Suki in my class. She's always my most well behaved student and the most helpfully to." said the teacher.

"Thank you, un. We've been hearing that all night from the other teachers." said Deidara.

Mrs. Tsubaki nodded in agreement. "Yes, I've heard from the other teachers that she's pretty much like that in the rest of the classes, as well as a little… well how should I put this." She paused for a moment. "Even if your daughter is my best student, the girl can be quite intimidating to approach. I swear she scares me more than half the time and I think she's has that effect on everyone around."

"Yes, the other teachers said that as well." Sasori answered.

"It's because she gets it from him, un." Deidara pointed to her husband.

Now that the blonde pointed it out, Mrs. Tsubaki became very aware of Sasori's appearance. To her slight surprise she saw a lot of Suki in him; in fact he almost had her face besides the slightest difference in some areas. But other than that and the long blonde hair the girl possesses, they were almost identical. They even have that same intimidating feeling that Mrs. Tsubaki was only explaining moments ago. But despite the fact that they own several traits, Sasori was a bit different then his daughter. And when the teacher meant different she meant cuter.

To her sudden surprise, she realized that Sasori was adorable beyond all reasons. His skin looked far more perfect then any women's fair soft skin, lovely short soft red hair that she found herself wanting to touch, his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown shade that seemed to sparkly under the light only making him more adorable, and there was his eyelashes that any women would die for to have that only made his cuteness even cuter. Over all Sasori was beautiful in Mrs. Tsubaki's option, which she quickly became aware of the growing crush she now had on her student's father. But when she was eyeing the red head, she realized something strange that she realized that she had missed, if she had to guess he almost looked fifteen when clearly his daughter was fifteen herself.

"Um, excuse me for asking this. But how old are you two anyways?" the teacher asked also eyeing the blonde woman to only realize that she seemed quite young herself, but not as young as her husband of course.

At that question, Sasori narrowed his eyes. "I believe that is none of your concern."

"We've had Suki at a very young age I'm afraid, un." Deidara lied with a smile, trying to cover the fact that they are a lot older then they look.

"M-My apologizes then. I-I shouldn't have asked a-anyway." Mrs. Tsubaki shuttered, trying to get back to the matter. "A-Anyways, I also wanted to say that Suki is also very talented. She seems to taken a strong love of art in my class."

"Really, un." Mrs. Sabuka's eyes lit up.

The teacher nodded. "Yes, she's quite good at what she does here and passes all my assignments with flying colors. She shows a lot of potential from her creations I've seen from her and I also see a very bright future in the art world for her."

"I'm not surprise by that; she does get it from us." Sasori said with a bit of a gloating and proud smirk.

"Danna and I are quite the artists ourselves, un"

"Yes, she's grown up around my work with puppets and all."

"And my work with clay and explosives, un. I've taught her everything there is for art is fleeting, un." Deidara said with a smug voice.

The red head rolled his eyes. "Oh, please the only thing she learned from you is not how to destroy her masterpieces. Art is eternal and should be preserve, not destroyed, that's true art."

At this the blonde glared at him. "Nu-huh, Danna. Art is fleeting that truly makes you appreciate its beauty in a moment, un."

"Don't be stupid Dei; if you want to appreciate its true beauty then it should be preserved so you can always appreciate its beauty then see it go in a second."

"Art is fleeting, un!"

"It's eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

Mrs. Tsubaki tried to find the courage to speak to both of the parents in front of her and point out that both of their ideas of art were true. But the argument and anger between them was something she wasn't sure that she wanted to be directed to her. So quietly Mrs. Tsubaki sat in her seat and tried to slide further into it in hopes of hiding from the art loving duo.

-----------------------------------------------------

"They're arguing over about their option of art, again." Suki groan as her head hanged lowed.

"How do you even know that?" Nefertiti asked.

Suki looked up and shrugged. "I've always know, well when it involves my dad at least."

"How do you do that anyway? For as long as I've known you, you always and I mean _always_ know what's going on with your dad that it's almost freak. Are you psyche or something?"

She shrugged again. "Don't know, I've always been like this really ever since I was born. I even know what he felt when he held me in his arms for the first time"

"Wait, you can remember the day you were born and all?"

"Yeah most of it really, but half of the time I wasn't sure what was really going on around me."

Nefertiti stared at her. "You're weird Suki, you know that."

The said blonde grinned lazily. "I know."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, we're going to miss the movie if we don't hurry!"

"Relax Kentai, we have plenty of time still before it starts. And besides we need to wait for everyone first before we can take our seats." Sakura told her impatient son.

"But why is everyone taking so loonnngggg, can you make them hurry up daddy?" Kentai turned to his father.

Gaara chuckled in slight amusement as his son's patents. "No, just be patient squirt."

Kentai frown at the answer but did as he was told. Without another word he returned to his seat on the stood next to his mother, where he, Sakura, and Gaara sat at a small high round table in the lobby of the movie theater.

Tonight, the whole household of the Sabuka's decided to go out to the movie's tonight to see the movie 'Ponyo' for the kids, who were bugging the parents to take them to go see. Naruto, Kankuro, and Seto went to the snack bar to gather up all the requested snacks that everyone wanted for to see the movie, while Hinata took little Tsurugi into the lady's room to change his diaper with Yura and Shiori at her heel. The only ones that weren't here tonight were Temari and Shikamaru, who decided to have a nice romantic dinner for just the two of them at some fancy restaurant while Sasori and Deidara were attending to Suki's school for parent teacher night.

It was three days now since the incident with Sasuke at the party, there were no signs or hits of him or the other three he was with still around. It almost seemed that they simply disappeared as quick as when they appeared. Since then everyone seemed to be a little edge the next day after the party, but the following day everyone seemed to settle down a little, other than Gaara. He was still on high alert for the Uchiha or any of his underlings he's collected since the island. There was no way that Gaara would let that bastard lay a single finger on his wife, let alone take her away. The red head remembered perfectly well how much Sasuke made Sakura uncomfortable back then, fifteen years ago when she was still human.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura notice her husband's troublesome expression.

He looked at his wife with a sober look now. "Not really."

"Then what's the matter?" she lowered her voice to a whisper now so that Kentai couldn't hear.

Gaara sighed and whispered back. "Sasuke."

"Oh." She paused for a moment. "You don't need to worry about him, Gaara. You know I love you and there is nothing that Sasuke can do to change that, after all we do share a very powerful bond. You said so yourself."

"I suppose… but even the most powerful imprints could be easily broken."

Sakura looked confuse. "Imprints?"

The red head smirked a bit. "That's right, I never told you about that. Imprints are what we call for a sacred bond between two vampires, or a human. It is the exchange of blood between the two while engaging in sexual activity."

"But don't humans turn into vampires when they get bitten, that's what happen to me and Hinata if I remember right."

"True that most humans do turn into vampires once they are bitten, but there are rare chances that they won't go through the transformation. There is only a 7% chance that a human will not turn into a vampire while the other 93% they will. No one knows why it happens, it just does. It is perhaps something in the humans' genetic pool of their family perhaps that prevents the change. But you would meet very few humans that have prevented the change." He explained. "Anyways, an imprint is a very sacred bond that is quite strong between two mates. True that they say that vampires mate forever, only because of the strength of the imprint and the connections we share. It's so strong that we can even feel what the other is feeling, whether it is physically or mentally."

"You know there is a few times where I could have sworn that I could feel you when you are nowhere near me; I thought I was losing it."

"That's the imprint right there." said Gaara. "But like I said before, they can be easily broken. To break an imprint with your mate you must drink the blood of another while engaging in sexual activity with him or her. This is the same way how you form the bond with your first mate as well as break it to form another bond with another mate."

"Really, that doesn't sound so hard to break." said the pinkette.

"It may sound easy to break it, but to break the imprint you have with another comes at a heavy price."

"And what's that?"

He sighed again. "When you form the new imprint and break the old one, it heavy affects your old mate. When the old Imprint is broken, the old mate suffers the price of breaking it by going through a horrible agonizing pain that you could have ever imagined. That's why we say vampires mate for life, in some hopes to avoiding of going through this pain."

"So what happens to the old mates, do they die from the pain or something along the line of that?" Sakura asked a little paler than normal.

Gaara shook his head. "No, they live."

Sakura sighed in relief.

"I know you love me, and I love you too." Gaara wrapped his arm around her; bring her close to plant a kiss on her forehead. "But, I'm just a little afraid of what he could force you to do is all."

"I know." She smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay, who ordered the chocolate covered gummy bears and Sprite?"

Naruto, Kankuto, and Seto returned with all the junk food in arms.

"The gummy bears are mine!" Sakura grinned.

--------------------------------------------------

For the last five minutes, Suki stared at the set of open double doors in the cafeteria without looking away. Nefertiti didn't bother to ask Suki why she was staring wholes into that spot. It was one of her friend's odd traits that turn out to be right or true, or something along the line of that. So she let Suki be while turning to one of the other students.

No more than five minutes, Suki perked up and stood up from her spot by Nefertiti and headed to the open double doors she was staring down. Half way to the doors, her parents stepped through with both tired and annoyed expressions on their face. By the time the blonde reached her parents, she had a frown and an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"You traumatized my art teacher?" Suki glared at both of her parents.

"How do you even know these things, un." Deidara asked, for it never siesta to amaze her how her daughter knew these things.

"We did no such thing; she just seemed to be a little overwhelmed at my conversation with your mother on… a 'certain' option." Sasori said calmly.

The blonde teen groaned while rubbing her forehead. "You had your feud about art again, didn't you?"

At that, both Sasori and Deidara looked away with slightly guilty looks on their faces.

"Oh god you did. Now I have to change schools now!"

"No, you're not change schools, and stop being dramatic already. Your teacher didn't know how to deal with real artist, unlike Deidara." said Sasori, which earned him a whack over the head by his said wife.

"I heard that, un!" the older blonde glared. "And for the last thousand times, un, art is fleeting!"

"Don't be an idiot, art is-"

"Stop already!" Suki shouted. "I don't need to hear your same old argument that I've only heard over a million time now already tonight. Incase you two have forgotten, it's parent teacher night, not traumatize teacher with your age old argument night. I'm tired and I just want to get out of here, so can we just go home now?"

Sasori studied his daughter for a moment and could clearly see that she was starting to grow tired from all of this, much like him and Deidara. So with a sigh and nod, he replied. "Very well, we've talked to all your teachers already so there is no need to stick around here anymore then needed. Let's go."

Suki smiled. "Let me just say goodbye to Nefertiti before we go, I'll be back in a sce." With that, she left them.

But before Suki could even make it to her best friend, a large crashing sound was suddenly heard in the cafeteria, the sound of glass shattering. Soon a few screams were heard as many woman, both students and parents quickly jumped up on to the tables in terror at something slithering across the floor.

"Snake!" screamed one of the students as the screams became louder.

At this time, a large brownish/gold snake came into view of the Sabuka's. The snake slithered across the floor with swiftness and ease as it looked slightly lost among the crowd of screaming people, but didn't seem to be terrified the slightest bit. It moved towards three girls that jumped up on the table and seemed to move as if he was going to get them but wasn't.

Suddenly it stopped in its tracks towards the three girls and slowly moved its head towards Sasori's direction. Soon the snake started slithering straight at Sasori, while red head could only stare at the serpent and quickly back against the wall. Horrid memories of his time with Orochimaru and his snakes flashed before Sasori's mind as the snake before him kept coming. Everything around him seemed to disappear as if it was only him and the snake left in the room. From the back of Sasori's mind, he could have swear he heard his dead heartbeat beat once more and pick up speed as the snake grew closer and closer to him as if he was some sort of magnet.

But before the snake could reach him, Deidara appeared in front of him with her back towards him, facing the snake face to face. In her hands was large empty plastic garbage bin, and with one swoop from it she got the snake and trapped it inside while placing the lid on top.

"Whose snake is this?" Deidara asked in a demanding voice, clearly not happy at what just happen.

It seems that the snake was from the science lab that the school kept, and the students took turns for caring the snake each week. This week one of the juniors was caring for it and was taking the case with the snake in with the help of his friend. But when they entered the cafeteria something strange happen, the case in the boys' hands suddenly slipped through their hands and hit the floor and freed the snake.

Sasori was in shock from the snake and could barely hear Deidara, screaming at the top of her lungs at the teachers and principal for snake incident. Over all, it was pretty.

Suki rushed over to her father's side to only see that he was still in a daze and staring at the spot where the snake once was. Her father had always hated snakes, ever since she could remember. Though why he's always hated snakes she never knew why. Whenever she asked both of her parents they refused to answer, mostly her father, while her mother would just change the subject to something else. They made it sound as if it was nothing and not as big of a deal as it seems to be. But the way that Sasori reacts to any kind of snake, she knew better.

Suddenly Sasori stood up from his spot on the ground with Suki and returned back to his normal self, almost.

"Deidara. We're leaving, now!" Sasori ordered, clearly not happy.

The older blonde finished her yelling and turned around in time to see her angry husband, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the exit.

"Suki. Say goodbye and come." He told his daughter, continuing towards the exit.

Suki quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants before she turned to her best friend with a small wave goodbye. Nef waved back with a sad expression as she and everyone else watched the blonde quickly leave the cafeteria and followed her parents.

**The imprint idea came from the vampire book seires 'House of Night'. It's a cool seires that you should check out, other then one thing. The only thing I hate about it is the whole boy drama, it's so annoying. If the story wasn't so good I wouldn't even bother reading it. But if you are into that whole 'drama' then you would like it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
